


Belonging

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: She wanted to belong. Once she went EVO... she didn't have anywhere else to turn but the Pack.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> I love making self-inserts, and I haven't seen any in the GR fandom. I'm just posting this to encourage others to do it because it's super fun. 
> 
> Here's what she looks like:
> 
> http://shadowofthelamp.tumblr.com/post/150469565816/mire-doodles-i-made-during-school-today 
> 
> http://shadowofthelamp.tumblr.com/post/150137209911/just-first-drafts-i-will-not-apologize-for-being

She watched the news from the alley.

“It appears that the entire family went EVO. Is there a genetic link that turned them all at the same time? Why has it happened only now, four years after the Event? And what happened to their daughter? The other three members of the family were rounded up by Providence. Whether she is EVO as well or simply ran, we hope to soon know. This is Anna Martel, channel three news.”

Someone walked past the row of screens in the store window, and she turned, wiping at tears and coming away with sticky black gunk.

She needed to get away. To Providence? No, they killed EVOs on sight, or at least threw them in a cage. Maybe she deserved it.

No, there was no maybe about it.

She definitely deserved it.

It had happened so fast. One minute, they’d been wrestling over the remote, the next, she was screaming and everything inside her turned to mush, solid and liquid at the same time. Her brother pushed her away, but then…

And her parents and brother they… well…

Providence was as efficient as it claimed to be. It had been over within ten minutes of them arriving.

Except for her.

She stared at her feet, ankles dripping over her half-tied hiking boots.

She started walking.

__________

They found her. She didn’t know how. Perhaps it was the trail of killer plants and bugs that she left wherever she went. Perhaps it was destiny.

Perhaps it was blind luck.

Whichever way, they found her digging through a dumpster with filthy leather gloves so as to not corrupt the roaches.

“Come with us,” the mechanical wolf said, gesturing to a swirling portal of scarlet. “We have a place for EVOs. For you.”

She would have gone even if the tone of his voice had invited a choice. It had to be better than destroying everything and jumping at the slightest sound, terrified of having her head blown off.

Her first impression of Abysus was that it smelled very earthy. Her second impression was that the sky was a color that was both menacing and beautiful.

Her third was that the flowers blooming under her feet were lovely, and that she felt better then she had in months.

Van Kleiss spoke gently and smiled at her. He reached for her shoulder, and didn’t turn into a monster when he gently ran a finger over a tear in her shirt.

She knew she was staying before he even asked.

__________

The castle was so much nicer than the back-alleys and forests she’d been living in the past few weeks.

She had a room to herself. Well, to herself most of the time- Breach often portaled in unannounced. She liked Breach quite a bit- she talked funny but liked being read to and organizing things and her hair being braided and simply being listened to.

Breach told her about her dollhouse, but then said that she might melt it, so she couldn’t go in. They made do with the empty rooms as an Abysus playhouse.

She picked a new name. To her knowledge, Biowolf, Scalamander, and Breach didn’t remember theirs, and ‘Miranda’ didn’t seem appropriate anymore. It was given to her by her father, and he wasn’t around anymore.

She chose 'Mire’. It fit her better, but still sounded a similar enough to her old one.

Despite herself, she didn’t want to forget completely. Biowolf and Scalamander seemed fine, but the forgetting had done something to Breach.

Or maybe she’d always been like that. Who knew.

She trained to keep her corrupting under control, she hunted for remnants of human life to bring back and share, and every once in a while, on less important missions, she got to travel with the Pack.

Most of the country had been destroyed, but Breach sometimes came with her, allowing them to search houses miles away from the castle.

She suspected Breach only came because she could find things for her dollhouse, but she didn’t mind. It was important to Breach, and she could get out a bit, so they both profited. Plus, Breach always shared books when she found them.

She read at night. Everything she could find- instruction manuals, fairy tales, comic books. Many of them had pages ripped out or destroyed, so she created her own endings and beginnings.

It was nice. Once every three days, Van Kleiss stabilized her, kept her from melting on and into things and changing them. He could be snappish at times, but mostly, he was good to her and the rest of them. They had enough to eat and drink, and as long as they obeyed Van Kleiss, he let them otherwise do what they pleased.

She liked it there. She belonged.


End file.
